1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cutting tools for performing machining operations on a workpiece and, more particularly, to cutting tools having replaceable cutting inserts. The invention further relates to replaceable cutting inserts for use with such tools and methods of securing replaceable cutting tips to a tool body.
2. Background Information
Conventional cutting tools can be of both one-part and multi-part design. Cutting tools of the type that make use of a holder part or tool body, as well as a separate, replaceable cutting part or insert, are especially common and may be of widely varying shapes and consist of, for instance, drilling tools, milling tools, thread cutters, etc. The tool body usually consists of a long narrow shank of a cylindrical basic shape having a first end adapted to be coupled in the chucking mechanism of a machine tool and a second end adapted to securely house the insert.
In modern machine tools, the tool bodies are typically sophisticated and expensive, and thus are designed to be used with replaceable cutting inserts, which constitutes the wearing part of the tools. In other words, it is profitable to manufacture the actual cutting part as a separate, detachable unit, which may be replaced after being worn-out, while the holder part may be used for a longer period of time (usually 10 to 20 exchanges).
In practice, the replaceable cutting insert is entirely or partly manufactured from a hard, wear-resistant material, such as cemented carbide or the like, while the tool body is made of a material having a greater elasticity, e.g. steel.